


mine, just mine

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, also say hi to some people from minhyuk's law of the jungle team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: with the help of the most wonderful dogs and cats, minhyuk becomes hyungwon's and hyungwon becomes minhyuk's.(even if hyungwon doesn't know it yet)





	mine, just mine

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd. will review and edit properly in a few hours)
> 
> OH MY GOD MANY MOONS HAS PASSED AND I CAME BACK WITH A little messy but hopefully a fluffy oneshot.
> 
> this is a fulfilled request for my phhbebes, you'd think being in a staycation i could've finished this within a day but it took me two days to do so lol. without further ado...
> 
> happy reading, my dears c:

to anyone who thinks that meeting the love of your life via love at first sight is atrocious, lee minhyuk might just hold a 90-minute tedtalk about how _wrong _your opinion is.

because it is, in fact, possible and purely believable. sometimes with a few modifications.

minhyuk’s one and only soulmate, while extremely attractive, captures his heart with not just a single glance. no, minhyuk was also entranced by poetic words that spilled like the finest wine from his soulmate’s lips.

“hey, uh, i’m chae hyungwon, public relations officer of the health sciences club. are you guys open for a partnership? basically, you’ll be helping out our club while we help you guys with your business.”

and oh how minhyuk, donning in his baby blue uniform with a paw print logo embroidered by his left breast pocket, swoons on his feet.

“and i’d be more than happy to have a sit down and finalize the partnership with you!”

the possible collaboration—_practically a marriage proposal, minhyuk sighs wistfully_—had the boy nodding in eagerness before the other could say another word. luckily minhyuk’s co-worker jonghyun handled the situation with ease.

apparently, minhyuk’s future husband discussed his club’s plans for their annual event during the school’s mental health week. last year, the club’s treasurer kihyun headed a little bake shop in campus. the year before that, the club’s then fresh bloods jooheon and changkyun held a throwback movie marathon. memories of scrumptious treats and iconic one-liners made every student look forward to what this club will do next. and this year, they would want nothing more than to help out in the most impressive way.

and _impress_ they will.

because what better way to treat the zombie-like, caffeine-dependent student body than with warm hugs and sloppy kisses from the cutest little balls of fluff?

minhyuk and jonghyun are set to lend their best dogs and cats from the animal shelter for this event. the former’s other half explained that they will be setting up a little dog café by the one of the grassy fields in campus. as summer approaches, the club wants to take advantage of the perfect afternoons; it would be an amazing opportunity to meet and play with adorable furry babies while soaking up a healthy amount of vitamin d. in turn, the shelter will get to garner interest of the club’s visitors. hopefully, the interest will turn into adoptions.

the two boys are ecstatic for the end of the month—for their little fluffy ones to be out of their respective rooms to have fun and spend time with students. and minhyuk is not going to lie: he, too, is excited to have fun and spend time with _one _student. with the half of his whole.

jonghyun calls him stupid, jokes it with a laugh. but maybe he’s not wrong—minhyuk is a fool in love.

* * *

“minhyuk hyung,” jonghyun turns with a pout, arms crossed over his chest. “we have a problem.”

a plethora of worst-case scenarios fly through minhyuk’s head. the event is finally tomorrow and the last thing they have to deal with is a problem.

they cannot disappoint his _sweetheart_—their business partner and the other students.

“yes, jonghyun-ah?”

the younger levels his arms lower for minhyuk to see. “our maknae doesn’t look so good.”

and that makes minhyuk’s heart drop. running his fingers atop the puppy in the other’s arms, he does notice the uncontrollable shiver coursing through the furry body. the puppy whimpers as minhyuk pulls away, taking the warmth he desperately craves for. the poor little guy.

“let’s leave him with jinyoung noona, i don’t want him to feel worse.”

jonghyun readjust the puppy in his arms, cradling it in a way where the tiny animal gets to lick his fingers in gratitude. “sounds about right. but what are we gonna do? we promised seven dogs and three cats.”

the older boy frowns, tilting his head left and right conjure up some ideas. “most of our other babies are not available, right?”

“they’re either on reserve or will be picked up by their new owners in the next few days.” jonghyun pouts, gently shushing the tiny puppy in his arms when it cries before continuing, “protocol says we can’t bring them out of the shelter when it's near their pick-up dates.”

“i’ll handle it.”minhyuk hums, a comforting pat lands on jonghyun’s shoulder. for extra reassurance, he flashes the other his signature sunny smile.

he can handle it. everything will be fine. everyone will be happy and minhyuk’s honey dearest will be the happiest.

* * *

minhyuk _is _handling it, never you mind that he is spiralling while doing it.

here he stands by the entrance of the club’s setup, a few pet carriers by the feet. jonghyun, the best partner minhyuk could ever ask for, takes the responsibility of transferring the animals from their company van to the event site. minhyuk takes it upon himself to stay with the animals while waiting for hyungwon to meet him.

and after of a few minutes of standing like the bundle of nerves that he is, minhyuk’s darling boy comes skipping—_skipping_—towards him, a carefree smile gracing his lips. minhyuk swears by his mother that nothing could beat the gleam in the other’s eyes the moment they landed on his fluffy babies.

“hey, minhyuk right?” the club member hums out with a giggle. “thanks again for coming. i’m excited for the club to help out your shelter!”

_be still, my gay heart. _“the pleasure is all mine—ours? i mean, on behalf of the best fur-iends staff, um, hyungwon.” minhyuk ends lamely. just kind of smiles after that.

as a reply, hyungwon just kind of _smiles _at him. utter magic.

but the spell is broken by another boy running up to the two, purple hair flopping atop his head. “hey hyungwon, what’s holding you up?” he blinks twice at minhyuk before looking back at the tallest of them, a certain look of realization brewing in his eyes. but in the next moment, he goes right back to minhyuk.

“hi! i’m yoo kihyun, club treasurer.” the boy extends an open hand which minhyuk politely takes.

“nice to meet you, i’m minhyuk from best fur-riends shelter!”

the purple-haired club member replies with an_ i know who you are_ nod.

hyungwon nudges his fellow club officer aside, saying, “go back and help kyun with the registration area. you know how it goes: it takes two tinies to set up a table.”

kihyun lets out an exaggerated guffaw before braving a blank face. and even after just meeting the club treasurer for less than five minutes, minhyuk can tell that the fake punch he throws at hyungwon is not _completely_ fake before he goes.

“he is like his temper: short.” the taller of the two jests, and minhyuk laughs harder than he should have. “jooheon just left for a quick breakfast run. hyunwoo or hoseok could’ve helped, but they’re still fixing up the animals’ play area.”

“oh, that’s too bad for… kyun?”

hyungwon shakes his head a bit, lifts the corner of his lips sheepishly. “sorry, i’m rambling about people you don’t know. you probably don’t care.”

“no, i care!” minhyuk’s volume might’ve been too loud considering how early it is. luckily, it seems it didn’t faze his prince charming.

“thanks, just a little pre-event nerves and jitters. we want the day to go as smooth as possible for everyone and for your animals.”

the eye smile minhyuk witnesses on his sweet angel’s face makes his gay heart _refuse _to calm down. he covers it up with a little grin of his own.

“speaking of, are these your kids behind you?”

the question startles minhyuk, and he glances back to see the complete set of ten pet carriers. jonghyun stands near them, too, one out of the three pink kitten carriers is in his arms.

“hi hyungwon-ssi, nice to see you again!” jongyun beams, readjusting the carrier in his grasp. “would you mind telling me where to drop off our cats? fen, luna, and saint are starting to get a little antsy.”

“sure!” hyungwon twists his body around, gesturing to one of the buff students holding a wooden, white panel. “hoseok hyung, the cats are here! would you mind bringing them to the kittens' play pen?”

“got it!” the student jogs towards the three, already picking up the other pink carriers. “are these the fluffy babies?”

“yeah, exactly! lead the way, hoseok-ssi.”

the one named hoseok smiles, baffling minhyuk for a second. how can someone that big look _so small?_

it dawns on minhyuk that he is left alone with hyungwon again when he hears jonghyun’s voice getting softer, lost in conversation with hoseok as they walk away. if this isn’t the most ideal kdrama situation: just him, his true love, and a bunch of the most perfect—

“so mister lee,” hyungwon locks his hands behind his back, rocks back and forth on his feet that makes him look ten times younger. “you got the stuff?”

minhyuk’s head tilts in confusion. while his brain couldn’t process what is happening right before his very eyes, his one functioning braincell can at least tell that that was the most _endearing _thing ever.

“r—right.” minhyuk scurries over to the carriers behind him. one by one, he unlatches the doors while naming the pups that practically flies through them. “so we have our oldest, angela. next are jin and terry. then we have leo. that one is andy. and this little one is malsuk.”

the last pup trots towards hyungwon, a gigantic feat despite the small distance. and minhyuk couldn’t help the heart eyes jump out of him when hyungwon picks up the puppy and lets it lick his lips for a kiss.

“what a cutie!” the club member giggles, boops his nose against the animal’s before lifting his head to face minhyuk. “but didn’t i order seven?”

minhyuk’s mind is still malfunctioning, and the little puppy smooch didn’t help him gather his bearings either. so, in panicked brilliance, he points right at himself—smack center on the paw logo of his uniform.

hyungwon narrows his eyes—even little malsuk is staring at his caretaker weirdly—and minhyuk immediately lost his chance of truly wooing the gorgeous, celestial being in front of him.

he watches the other take a few steps towards him until they are less than a foot away, maybe to soften the blow of his rejection. minhyuk would not want too many people to hear his heart break over hyungwon.

minhyuk internally cringes. okay, maybe that is _too_ much. still, it will hurt like hell.

hurts even more when hyungwon actually leans his charming face closer to minhyuk’s to say, “alright.”

_wait. what?_

“wait. what?” jaw dropping, minhyuk stares shamelessly as his eyebrows shoots up and disappears behind his slivery blond bangs.

“i said alright.” hyungwon grins, on the borderline of smirking at him. “i’ll keep the last one.”

forget it just malfunctioning, minhyuk’s brain transcends to another dimension at his precious cinnamon bun’s words. the moment just renders him speechless for once, and maybe that’s fine, since hyungwon just decides to grab his wrist and pulls him towards the event area, little malsuk barking happily by his other arm.

by the time minhyuk and his soul comes to, he is right by hyungwon’s side he oversees the current progress of their set up. and whenever he peeks at minhyuk, he grins teasingly, but it carries a hint of affection, too.

and minhyuk knows what he sees is right. because starting today, hyungwon is his and he is hyungwon’s.

_hyungwon did claim him first after all this time._

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone outside the phhbebe circle, this is based from [this](https://twitter.com/incorrecthh/status/1164805623579463682) prompt that was requested by my friends and moots.
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via [twitter](https://twitter.com/_kihyunghyuk). thank you!


End file.
